


When I Ran You Over With My Car

by Thotsack



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, I literally wrote this for fun, M/M, This is supposed to suck, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotsack/pseuds/Thotsack
Summary: Marilyn Manson is Paul’s worst enemy. He and the Christian community loathe him with a passion, but when Paul runs over Marilyn Manson with his Volkswagen, everything changes for them.
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Male Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	When I Ran You Over With My Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to suck I’m sorry

Paul Johnson was your typical Christian suburban dad living in Alabama. He worked from nine to five at his blue collar office job and he went to church every Sunday, and was involved in church activities whenever he was available. He also worked out frequently, as he was a quarterback in his high school football team, as well as the most popular boy in school. He was a somewhat attractive man, kind of muscular and blonde. He dressed nicely—kind of preppy—and he always wore a cross around his neck. Hey, he had to shove the fact that he’s a Christian in peoples faces somehow! Cut the man some slack!

You see, Paul was on his way to do his favorite hobby...protest things he doesn’t like. Today, that thing was Marilyn Manson. Marilyn Manson was probably the bane of every Christian Bible thumper in existence. Every day at his shows there were Christian protests fighting to end his demonic behavior and stop him from corrupting the children of America. Paul—like many others—truly believed that protesting Marilyn Manson would make him stop performing. News flash! It fucking didn’t.

Paul truly despised Marilyn Manson and his influence with all of his being. There was something so sinful and wretched about that man that he just couldn’t brush off how much he hated him. He was the living embodiment of everything wrong with society and he needed to be stopped! However in the midst of his thoughts he was snapped out of it by a loud thunk against his car. Stopping the car he hopped out of it to see what had happened. What he found was truly a shocker.

He had run over the one and only...Marilyn Manson.

The incident was all over the news and Marilyn Manson was alive, but in the hospital for his injuries. When the local religious community heard about this at first, they had rejoiced over the possibility of Manson being dead. It was like the evil finally being defeated once and for all to them. However, when they heard he was okay, they were salty as fuck but still patted Paul on the back for at least trying. 

Paul on the other hand, didn’t know how to feel about what he had done or what to do about it. He hated Marilyn Manson, despised him possibly more than the devil himself. However, he couldn’t help but feel the slightest tinge of guilt over what he had done. After all, Manson was injured pretty badly and had to cancel multiple shows over what had happened. Paul couldn’t imagine having to deal with both the injuries and the anger of the fans who had paid to see him perform that night and for the next week, only to find that their shows had been canceled due to an accident. He could only wonder...what would Jesus do? 

Suddenly with that thought in mind...Jesus appeared. 

“Hello Paul,” Jesus said. “You were wondering what I would do in your situation?” He asked.

Paul couldn’t believe what was happening. Jesus really showed up in his bedroom late at night to tell him what he would do in this situation. 

“Y-yes sir?” Paul stuttered out.

“Well...here’s what I would do. I would go to his hospital room, bring some flowers and a cute little card that says ‘get well soon’ and apologize!” Jesus said.

Paul stood agape at Jesus’s response to his question. Yes he figured he’d say something like that but bringing flowers? Really? Especially to that horrible satanic monster, Manson? 

“I don’t know I mean isn’t he like...satanic? Should I really-“ Paul started but was cut off by Jesus interrupting him. 

“I don’t care. Apologize to him anyway.” 

Paul said, “But Jesus-“

Jesus stopped him. “No buts you stupid jock now go apologize to that fucking bitchass slut or I’ll smite your ass in Hell!”

“O-okay!” Paul stuttered. Jesus then vanished. Paul now knew what he had to do. 

So he got off from work early on a Friday as he usually did, and went to the store to pick up a nice bouquet of flowers and a get well card for Manson. He then went to the hospital he was staying at where he decided it would be best to directly deliver the flowers and card to him. 

As Paul approached Marilyn’s hospital room, he noticed a few very angry men in makeup glaring at him. Paul ignored them however, and went inside the hospital room. 

It was there that he got a good look at Manson. His makeup had been cleaned off, save for the leftover eyeliner remaining on his eyelids and waterline. He was bandaged up around his waist and ribs and his arm was in a cast. Aside from that he was wide awake and now looking at Paul.

“So you’re the asshole who ran me over, huh.” Manson said softly, getting a good look at Paul. 

“Yes...I’m really sorry about that...I even brought you something.” Paul said, walking over to him and handing him the card. He put the flowers in the vase on the table nearby. 

“You even got me flowers...how sweet of you.” Manson replied sarcastically. 

“Look...you don’t have to forgive me but I still wanted to apologize to you for what I’ve done. I know you’re probably stressed out about your dates being postponed so you can heal and angry fans and stuff like that, but you still deserve an apology so I’m here to give you one.” Paul said.

Manson didn’t know how to respond. He could only look at the man in front of him and only one thing came to mind. “You’re cute.” He finally spoke.

Paul stuttered out, “W-What???” 

Manson chuckled. “You heard me. You’re pretty damn hot. I mean really, I’d be more pissed off if you weren’t so god damn satisfying to look at.”

Paul snapped at him. “Listen here, faggot! I only came here because Jesus told me to apologize to you and it’s the right thing to do! I did not come here to be infected by your sinful nature!” 

“Honey, you knocked me over with your car. Is that not sinful enough? Do you think God would approve of that?” Manson asked. Paul didn’t know what to say to that.

"By the way, stranger who ran me over with their fucking volkswagen, you're pretty damn spicy. You should swing by one of my performances so I can bring you backstage and make you really find god” he finished, smirking and winking at Paul in a flirtatious manner. 

Paul turned bright red as he said that and stormed out of the hospital room, slamming the door behind him and angrily walking down the halls to leave. 

When he finally got home, he collapsed on the bed, unsure of what to think about what just happened. Did Marilyn Manson, his sworn enemy and public enemy number one, just flirt with him in the hospital room? He couldn’t believe what had happened...he had even considered taking Manson’s offer. That was sinful! It was wrong! But then Paul thought maybe Manson wasn’t serious about actually wanting to get with him…

Until he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded up nicely and opened it...to find Manson’s number written on it as well as “Call me sometime <3” written underneath. Paul couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on. For the first time in his life he felt confused about his sexuality and who he truly was and now he was climbing into bed hoping to find some peace of mind.

——————-Two Weeks Later———————-

It had been two full weeks since Manson was admitted into the hospital and now he was recovered mostly and ready to get back to performing. He had been upset about not being able to perform due to his injuries he had sustained prior, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyway. Still, Marilyn Manson was now able to play the last few shows he had been unable to play prior to the accident and this leg of the tour would be finished. He had decided to change up the dates a little however. He wanted his last show to be in this specific area and for one reason. Paul.

Marilyn Manson couldn’t stop thinking about him. His tall almost buff looking figure, his fluffy blonde hair and tan skin, his blue eyes and soft looking lips. He was incredibly intrigued by the man’s gorgeous appearance and sightly intimidated by him. He wanted to know what it was like to be in his arms even for just a few seconds. He was in love and he’d only met the guy now after getting run over by him and his car. He had been spending a lot of time waiting for a call after sneakily giving him his number. Yet it never seemed to come. 

That is until the last day of the tour when he had returned to Alabama for the final show of the tour. 

Paul had considered it. Thought about it. Went over the pros and cons and everything, and now he was finally going to do it. He finally called Marilyn Manson. 

When Manson got the phone call, he was ecstatic. He quickly picked up the phone, letting out an excited “Hello?” 

“This is Marilyn Manson right?” Paul asked over the phone.

“Yes! Hello! This is?” Manson asked.

“Paul Johnson. I ran you over with my car by accident and apologized to you in the hospital.” He said. 

“Paul huh...what a lovely name for such a handsome man like yourself.” Manson said flirtatiously.

Paul blushed. “Look...I called because I wanted to see if you were still in the area and I could visit you after the show tonight like you suggested back in the hospital.” 

“I would absolutely love that!” he exclaimed, twirling a piece of his hair. “Meet me there at nine. I’ll be waiting.” he said in a sing-song tone and hung up. 

Paul swore he could feel the smirk on the other man’s face during that whole conversation. “Someone’s excited.” He thought to himself. 

That night, Paul got in his car and drove to the venue where Marilyn Manson would be playing at. He had been given a backstage pass through the mail a few days prior by Manson, so he wouldn’t have any problem getting backstage. However, he was still nervous. He had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend and kids back home and that being gay is a sin, but he just couldn’t get his mind off of Marilyn Manson. From the way he looked to the way he moved and spoke, Paul just couldn’t stop thinking about him. He couldn’t understand what that man was doing to him. All he knew was that he really wanted to have the other man in his arms and never let go.

When he was finally at the venue and at the door to the backstage entrance, he was immediately greeted by Marilyn Manson himself, who happily welcomed him inside. “Glad you could make it!” He said cheerfully.

Paul didn’t know how to respond. He just didn’t know how to feel. He was with someone who was supposed to be his enemy and yet he couldn’t help but feel...warm around him. He simply nodded and said “Glad I could be here.” 

“Anyway, why don’t we have a seat on that couch over there. We could try and get to know each other a little better. How does that sound?” Manson asked, guiding Paul to the couch with him. Paul only nodded his head in response to that question. He was too busy fidgeting with the hem of his pants and sweating nervously to really comprehend what was happening.

“So Paul, how are you doing tonight? Do you want me to turn up the AC?” Manson asked scooting closer to where Paul was sitting. 

“I’m doing fine. And I think the air conditioning in here is okay.” Paul said, trying to hide his nervousness. It didn’t help that the other man inched closer and closer to him every minute. 

“Really? Because you’re sweating a lot. Am I making you nervous?” He asked, putting a gloved hand on the other man’s face. Paul touched his hand in an attempt to gently remove it from its position on his face. When he touched his hand however, he felt warm once again and felt the strange desire to keep it there. 

“Well...I...uh…” Paul stammered out. Manson inched even closer, smirking at the blonde’s increasingly reddening face. 

“Y’know, now that I think about it...it’s quite chilly in here...maybe you could warm me up?” Said Manson who was now pressed up against Paul and draping Paul’s arm around him. 

Paul’s face was completely red at this point and he didn’t know what to think. “This is wrong!” He thought. “But it’s kinda nice…” Paul couldn’t believe what he was thinking. “You’re supposed to be a Holy Christian man. You aren’t supposed to like this! That man is the bane of your existence! He is a prime example of the problem with today’s society and you should not be letting him tempt you like this!” Paul’s mind screamed at him. But he just couldn’t shake the pleasant feelings he got from being close to the other man. “You know you like this. You can’t deny who you are or who you’re attracted to and clearly this man has you pinning some.” The other part of his brain screamed at him. 

“Y-you have a jacket right there!” Paul finally stuttered out, pointing at the long black coat lying on the chair within arms reach. Manson merely pushed the chair over with his foot and knocked it to the ground. 

“Oops...oh well, I guess I’ll just have to stay close to you if I want to be warm.” Manson said in a playful tone.

“You could walk over there and pick it up.” Paul suggested, mentally facepalming. 

“Yeah but I’m comfortable where I am right now. Plus, I’m exhausted from performing tonight and I don’t want to move another muscle!” He said quite dramatically. Paul may have rolled his eyes at this, but deep down he could stay with the other man in his arms like that forever. 

Suddenly, Manson decided to change his position from next to Paul, to sitting on his lap, making Paul’s face look like the equivalent of a ripe ass tomato. “Shoot!” Paul thought. “Shoot gosh darnit! This is gonna get sinful really fast!” Paul was mentally screaming at himself to push Marilyn Manson off of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. No, he wanted this more than anything. He wanted the younger man sitting on his lap to get even closer. His brain said this was wrong but everything else said this was right and this is what he truly wanted inside and then- 

And then it happened. Marilyn Manson pressed his lips onto Paul’s and Paul felt a spark he’d never felt before when kissing anyone. His painted lips were surprisingly soft as they moved with his, and their tongues danced together like a couple in a ballroom at night. Paul’s hands running up and down the other man’s lithe body while Manson’s arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers carding through his short blonde hair. 

Just then they heard someone shout, “Get a room assholes!” from the door across from them. It was Twiggy Ramirez. Manson broke the kiss and flipped him off. Twiggy rolled his eyes and flipped him off back before continuing. “Anyway, me and the guys are about to head out and go smoke some blunts in front of a random church, you wanna come?” Manson shook his head.

“I think I’m gonna stay with this man tonight.” Manson replied, motioning towards Paul. 

Twiggy shrugged his shoulders and said “Okay then.” And headed out, but not before finishing that statement with, “Use protection!” and chuckling.

“So do you wanna go to my tour bus, or your place? Either one will be fine with me.” Manson said, turning his attention back to Paul. Paul considered just going back to the other man’s tour bus, but didn’t want to risk getting caught by Manson’s other bandmates doing sinful things to him. His kids and girlfriend weren’t home and they were visiting grandma for the next few days.

“Let’s go back to my house.” Paul decided. Manson nodded in agreement and climbed off of Paul to grab his coat. When his coat was on, Manson tried holding Paul’s hand only for Paul to pull his hand away before Manson could even touch it.

“You’re no fun.” Manson grumbled as he got into Paul’s car and they drove back to his house. 

When they finally reached Paul’s house and got through the door, Manson instantly went for Paul’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck once again and even wrapped his legs around Paul’s waist. Paul nearly fell over when he did this and pressed one hand to the wall for stability and used the other hand to lightly push Manson off. Manson looked confused and slightly hurt. “We should take this to the bedroom…” Paul suggested. Manson perked up again as he took his coat off and hung it up, Paul following him. He then grabbed Paul’s hand and ran with him upstairs to the bedroom. “What have I gotten myself into?” Paul thought as he followed Marilyn Manson upstairs.

As soon as they were upstairs and in Paul’s room, the door was slammed shut and the two men became enthralled with each other again their kiss getting more and more heated as their tongues battled for dominance. When they finally stopped to take a breath, Paul said, “This is wrong...I can’t do this! It’s sinful and it goes against what the Bible says! I-“ he was cut off by Manson pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Maybe the Bible says this is wrong but clearly your body says otherwise.” Manson said, eyeing the sinful lump growing in his pants. “Y’know I really like what I’m seeing here, maybe I could help out a little?” Manson smirked as he began to slowly climb on top of the other man. That did it for Paul. 

He grabbed Marilyn Manson by the waist, pulled him onto the bed with him, swiftly flipped them over so he was the one on top, and smashed his lips onto Manson’s painted ones, finally taking control for once. 

“Oh, so you like to be the dominant one. Didn’t expect you to be like that because you’re such a little bitch but it’s fucking se-“ Manson started but was cut off by a slap on his cheek, followed by a kiss.

“Be quiet!” Paul snapped as he and Manson literally ripped each other’s clothes off and soon were tangled up in each other and kissing passionately, losing all sense of reality. Paul stopped kissing Manson for a second to take a breath, and only then did he notice how beautiful the man underneath him truly was. His pale face was flushed and lipstick now a mess but they didn’t take away from his chocolate brown orbs and sleek raven hair. His soft skin felt like touching a cloud when he ran his fingers around the other man’s lithe, slender body. He kissed him once more and climbed off of him. 

“Why did you stop?” Manson asked.

“Well,” Paul started digging through his dresser drawer “I never told you this, but I’m into BDSM.” 

Manson’s smile grew wider. “Really now?” He asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Paul said in a seductive tone.

——————Two minutes later————————

“And then on the sixth day, God said ‘Let the earth bring forth the living creature after its kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and the beast of earth after its kind.’” Paul spoke, reading from the Bible. Manson was curled up in Paul’s chest and listening intently. 

“If God made man and animals at the same time, then what about the dinosaurs? There’s no way that dinosaurs were made at the same time as humans, because scientists have found fossils dating back to millions of years before humans existed. It just doesn’t make any sense to me.” Manson spoke softly.

Paul carded his fingers through Manson’s hair and said, “Well...that’s the thing...I never really learned about dinosaurs. I went to a Christian school, so it was never really talked about. My teachers didn’t believe in dinosaurs and thought they were a government conspiracy.” 

“My teachers didn’t teach me about dinosaurs either. They just taught me what the Bible said about creation and left it at that.” Manson said, “I didn’t learn about dinosaurs until I was older and I had more access to libraries and books that weren’t purely made to spread religious propaganda.” 

Paul was intrigued. He would’ve never guessed that the controversial satanist in his arms would’ve been raised Christian like he was, nor would he have gone to a Christian school, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The raven haired man had to have some form of religious trauma to hold this much resentment towards Christianity or so he thought. 

“I see.” Paul replied, pausing to think for a moment. 

They basically stared at each other for three seconds until Manson spoke up, “Aren’t we supposed to be fucking each other’s brains out right now?” 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” Paul said, putting the Bible down and turning to the other man.

“Now where were we? Oh yeah!” Manson exclaimed before spontaneously kissing Paul and basically eating his face off until they finally did it.

That night the couple really found God…in the Bible of course! 

The next morning, Paul woke up to the smell of pancakes being made. He opened his eyes to find that Manson was no longer there and thought, “That must’ve been a dream. Thank God.” He then climbed out of bed, pulled on some pajama pants, a shirt, and his blue robe, and went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, what he saw almost made him flip. 

Marilyn Manson was standing at the kitchen stove, wearing Paul’s girlfriend’s pink apron, and making pancakes. “Good morning Paul.” He said, smiling and kissing Paul’s cheek. “I hope you like pancakes because I spent hours making them for you.” Paul didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Take that apron off right now! It’s not yours!” Paul said sternly. Marilyn rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, geez.” Marilyn grumbled, pulling the apron off only to reveal that he was ass naked underneath. “Better?” He asked, smirking. 

Paul’s face went completely red and he stammered out, “N-no I-“ he paused, unable to form words. “Just…here take my robe! My gosh…” he grumbled throwing his robe at Marilyn and rubbing his temples. 

Marilyn caught the robe and put it on, mumbling under his breath, “Jesus Christ, somebody’s in a mood this morning.” Paul glared at him. 

“And don’t take the lord’s name in vain!” Paul snapped. 

“Whatever.” Marilyn said, rolling his eyes and flipping his last pancake before putting it onto a plate with the rest. “Anyway, why don’t you have a seat at the table.” He continued, pouring syrup on a plate of pancakes and handing it to the other man. Paul thanked him for the food, and they sat down to eat together.

When they finished their breakfast, a knock was heard at the door. “I’ll get it.” Paul announced, as he made his way to the door and opened it to find his next door neighbor, an old lady named Judith, standing at it.

“Hello…” She started, “I heard some very animalistic noises coming from your house last night and I was wondering...is everything okay?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes uh...everything is okay here. It was probably just a stray dog or something.” Paul lied, swearing nervously as he did so.

“Really because those noises didn’t sound like they came from dogs-“ Judith started but was cut off.

“I swear they were just dogs. I promise you it was nothing!” Paul exclaimed. “Anyway I’ve got stuff to do right now, so why don’t you get back to doing whatever you were doing and I’ll do what I need to do today, okay?” 

“But-“ Judith started.

“Bye now!” Paul loudly exclaimed once again as he quickly closed the door and turned to Manson who was standing behind him now and smirking.

“Kept the neighbors up all night making noises, huh.” He said. 

“No Mister Manson, you were the one making loud, animalistic noises all night last night!” Paul snapped. 

Manson chuckled and said, “I mean I couldn’t help it. I was having the time of my life last night.” 

Paul rolled his eyes. “You made those noises on purpose, and you know it! You were even making them when we weren’t having sex and literally opened the window at one point and stuck your head out of it just so you could make more noises and piss off the neighbors.” Paul said, shaking his head.

Manson smirked again and said “Oops!” before turning and disappearing upstairs. Paul mentally facepalmed at the other man’s immature behavior. He still couldn’t believe what he had gotten himself into I mean...engaging in homosexual behavior with Marilyn Manson of all men. What had gotten into him? He was supposed to be a devoted Christian for God’s sake! 

Still, he couldn’t help but catch feelings for the raven haired man. Especially after what happened last night, he just couldn’t help but feel something he’d never felt for anyone before. He just couldn’t put his finger on what. 

“Might as well just get ready for the day.” Paul mumbled as he went upstairs to get ready in his room. What he saw when he got there however, made his jaw drop to the floor.

Marilyn Manson was already dressed in his stage clothes from the night before and was looking through a box full of interesting clothing items. 

“Manson, what the hell are you doing in my old box? That stuff is private!” Paul asked, rubbing his temples because Marilyn Manson is a pain in the asshole to deal with sometimes. 

“Y’know, you never told me you used to be a drag queen.” Manson replied, holding up a bra and a miniskirt.

Paul groaned and said “Why the hell would I tell you that?”

“I don’t know man. I’m just surprised that you of all people would’ve been a drag queen at any point in your life, especially when you’ve got such a stick up your ass when we’re not fucking.” Manson responded.

“I do not-“ Paul started but Manson was already on his way downstairs. He sighed. Manson was a major handful that he’d be rid of soon, but he couldn’t deny that he was starting to be kind of charmed by the strange man. It was like he was...falling for him.

During the car ride, Paul noticed Manson seemed sad. He wouldn’t stop staring out the window and he seemed to be in deep thought. As much as Paul wanted to know what was going through his head, he didn’t want to be too intrusive. So he decided to do something that would take his mind off of whatever he was thinking about.

Paul stopped the car in the middle of the road, causing a massive car crash behind him that resulted in cars exploding. “Manson…” he spoke. “Do you wanna know why I have all that drag queen stuff?” 

“Sure” Manson said, lifting his head up and turning to him. Paul took a deep breath.

“I grew up in a religious family, and when I was 18, I was questioning everything. I didn’t like the life I was supposed to have. I wanted to rebel against everything I had ever known, so after stumbling into a gay bar and seeing a drag show, I realized that was what I wanted to do. Of course I mostly did small shows at smaller venues, I never really got big. I did this for about two years until someone in my family found out and told my dad who forced me to go to church the next day to confess my sins. The service made me realize that I needed to stop living in sin and repent for my actions. Ever since that day I realized my path was following God and Jesus and I haven’t done a show since.”

“Paul...that’s the most depressing story I’ve ever heard in my entire life.” Marilyn Manson said, looking sadder than he did before.

“Well...at least it took your mind off of whatever was bothering you before.” Paul said. And started driving again.

The rest of the drive was silent. Neither man knew what would happen once Marilyn Manson got on that plane and went back home with his bandmates. The only thing they could do was wait. 

When they finally got to Manson’s tour bus, all his bandmates were waiting outside for him, with their bags packed and ready to head to the airport. “Well...time to say goodbye I guess.” Manson whispered. 

“Yeah. Goodbye Marilyn.” Paul whispered back.

Manson kissed Paul’s cheek, grabbed his stuff and then made his way towards his bandmates. He turned back to Paul and waved once more before turning back to his bandmates and disappearing into the tour bus with them. 

Paul smiled contently. Sure he was sad to see the controversial satanist go, but what he left with him were pretty good memories and his phone number of course. “Maybe I’ll call him later tonight.” Paul thought on the way home. 

When he finally reached his home, he walked in to find the house still as neat and spotless as it was when he left, thankfully. However, there was still a bit of a mess in the kitchen from when Marilyn was cooking just hours ago. “I guess I’ll clean that up.” Paul thought, as he began to pick up bowls of pancake batter and pans and clean them off in the sink. When he finished cleaning the kitchen, he heard a knock at the door. “That must be them!” He thought. Just as he suspected, he opened the door to see his girlfriend and children standing at the doorway. 

“Daddy!” The younger child, five year old Paisleigh cheered, instantly latching onto Paul’s leg. The older one, twelve year old Oaklynn on the other hand, greeted her father with a hug and a simple, “Hi Dad.”

Paul smiled and hugged both of them back. “I really missed you guys!” He said, trying to pry the younger child off of his leg. “How was your trip to Grandma’s?” He then asked

Paisleigh smiled and exclaimed, “It was fun! We went to the park, watched movies, and made cookies! Grandma even told us stories about grandpa while drinking Jesus’s blood. I think she was a little mean in some of her stories though.” 

“What she means is that Grandma was drinking wine and telling us stories about Grandpa that were not exactly the most pleasant.” Oaklynn elaborated quickly. Paul only shook his head. Grandma just be like that I guess.

“Aside from that, we’re happy to be back.” Said Kristen, Paul’s girlfriend of two years. As soon as she said this, the two kids were going up the stairs to unpack their stuff, leaving the two adults alone together.

Paul kissed Kristen on the cheek and Kristen returned the favor. “How was your weekend alone? Did you enjoy yourself?” Kristen asked. 

Paul didn’t know what to say. He could tell the truth that he was a cheatin’ ass hoe and fucked Marilyn Manson in his room last night, or he could lie and go on with his day like normal. Which one do you think he chose?

“I did enjoy myself. I took plenty of walks and went to a church service on Sunday where I confessed all my sins and prayed for you and the children’s safety on your trip.” Paul lied through his teeth. 

“I really missed you.” Kristen said hugging Paul. Paul awkwardly hugged back. 

“I missed you too.” He said. “It was so long without seeing you. I missed you every single day that you were gone and I even counted down the days until you came back.” He continued. Kristen was blushing now.

“I was only gone for three days.” She giggled. “It wasn’t that long!” Paul smiled, putting his hand on hers.

“Well for me it felt like an eternity.” He said, pulling her in for a kiss. However, the kiss just didn’t feel right. It wasn’t like kissing Manson. There wasn’t any spark in the kiss like there was when he was eating Manson’s face off in bed last night. 

Once they pulled away, Kristen grabbed her bags and said, “Well, I have to get back home. I promised the girls I’d meet up with them at SweetFrogs today and I have to unpack and get ready. Bye!” She waved before walking out the door and shutting it behind her. 

Paul sighed. It had been a long weekend and he needed to clear his head, so he decided to take a seat on the couch in the living room and just relax. That is, until he heard a knock at the door. “Maybe Kristen forgot something?” He thought as he walked to the door, and opened it.

It was Marilyn Manson. 

——————-Two hours earlier———————

Manson and his bandmates had now arrived at the airport and still had an hour before their flight. While the other men were chatting amongst themselves as they walked through the terminal, Manson just walked behind them, staying silent. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Paul. They had spent one night together and yet Marilyn wished that night would have lasted forever. The only thing he really wanted was to be back in Paul’s arms. 

“Manson, you haven’t said anything the entire time we’ve been at the airport. Is everything okay?” Asked John 5. Marilyn Manson instantly snapped at John, shouting “It’s nothing! Mind your own business! I’m fine!” 

“Okay, Jesus I was just asking-“ John started but was cut off by Manson snapping once again.

“Oh my god I’m fine! God all anyone ever does here is antagonize me! What about my feelings huh? Where’s the concern for me?”

John looked at him dumbfounded. “I literally just-“ 

“Oh my god just leave me alone!” Manson shouted, running towards the bathrooms and sobbing loudly. 

“What a baby” Pogo mumbled. 

“I’ll go after him. You guys wait at the terminal okay?” Twiggy said sighing.

“Okay.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Nobody likes you.”

Twiggy shook his head and followed Manson into the bathroom. “Manson, wait! Can’t we talk about this?” Twiggy asked.

“No!!!” Manson yelled from the stall he was in. Twiggy sighed, and walked to the stall Manson was hiding in and stood in front of the door.

“Come on buddy…let me in.” 

“No!”

“Please? I just wanna talk about this.”

“Go away!”

“Come on.”

“No!”

“Dude you know you’re in the women’s bathroom, right?”

“Does it fucking matter?”

Twiggy mentally facepalmed.

“Look, if you don’t let me in, I’ll just crawl in myself.” 

“Good luck with that.” Manson grumbled as he further curled himself up in the stall. It wasn’t long before he could see the face of his best friend on the floor, crawling into his stall. Manson sighed. 

“Twiggy...I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But you’ve been so distant and moody ever since you got here. If there’s something wrong you can tell me.” Twiggy said, putting a hand on Manson’s shoulder.

“I…” Manson immediately broke. “I h-hooked up with th-this r-really hot guy and he w-was really g-good in b-bed and I really m-miss him even th-though he c-called me a satanic f-faggot and n-now I wanna g-go b-back to his p-place because…” he sobbed.

“Because why?” Twiggy asked gently, moving closer to Manson and bringing his arm further around him. 

“Because I love him!” Manson wailed. 

Twiggy pulled him in for a hug and attempted to calm the other man down. 

“Shh..shh...that’s okay, if you want to be with him, you can stay here, we won’t mind.” Twiggy said softly, stroking Manson’s hair.

“Really?” Manson asked.

Twiggy smiled. “Of course. Go get your man buddy. I’ll tell the guys you can’t cross the border.” 

“What?” Manson asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. 

Twiggy didn’t know how to respond so he said “Just go to your man.” And took off before any of the women in the bathroom saw him and tried beating him with their purses. 

Manson on the other hand now knew what he had to do. 

“I’m coming my love!” Manson screamed as he kicked down the stall door, ran out of the bathroom, and out of the airport. He was now on his way back to Paul’s. 

—————————Now ——————————

“And that’s how I got here again. I literally ran here from the airport.” Manson explained to Paul, who was bamboozled at the fact that Manson somehow ran all the way from the airport to his house, in under thirty minutes. 

“Well...Manson I don’t think it’s going to really work out...see I have a girlfriend and-“ 

“So you’re breaking up with me? I thought we had something special!” Manson said, tearing up. 

“No! No! That’s not what I’m saying I just have a girlfriend and a reputation and I don’t know if this will work out, I mean I love you and all but it’s complicated.” Paul rambled on. 

Manson was kind of hurt. Yeah Paul was a Christian and had a girlfriend, but he loved Paul, and as far as he was concerned he only wanted to be with Paul. But Paul just wouldn’t want to be with him like that and he had to accept it. 

“I’m sorry I came back...I should’ve just gone back to Los Angeles.” Manson signed, getting up and going towards the door.

“Wait.” Paul said, taking Manson’s hand. 

“Huh?” Manson blushed. 

“You can stay here if you want. My girlfriend isn’t around as much lately and uh, someone has to keep me from getting lonely at night.” Paul offered.

“O-okay...I’ll stay with you then.” Manson agreed, smiling. 

“Wanna watch a movie or something together?” Paul asked.

“Sure.” Manson said.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies together, Manson cringing at the Christian movies Paul forced him to watch, and Paul being moderately weirded out by the horror movies Manson forced him to watch. Then again, they also spent like half the night making out like sixteen year olds at a drive-in theater so it really didn’t matter in all honesty. 

They woke up the next morning, lovingly tangled in each other's arms, Manson resting his head on Paul’s chest, with Paul’s arms around him. Manson had slightly drooled on Paul’s chest which was kinda gross but Paul’s girlfriend drooled on everything so it didn’t really matter that much. 

It wasn’t until the kids came downstairs screaming for food that Paul actually had to wake up, accidentally knock Manson off of him, and give into his little demons demands for nutrition. 

Manson on the other hand was salty as fuck because his ass hurt and not just because he fell on it just now. 

Soon the little heathens were fed and sent off to school. And you know what that means.

“Finally some alone time.” Manson purred in Paul’s ear.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” Paul said, ignoring Manson completely and opening it to see his girlfriend, Kristen. 

“Kristen! I’m so happy to see you.” Paul gushed, kissing her on the lips.

“I’m happy to see you too Paulie-poo!” Kristen gushed back.

They then kissed for a total of five minutes, while Manson glared daggers at Kristen and planned out how he could take her out. 

“Who’s this?” Kristen asked looking at Manson.

“Oh this? This is uh...a friend of mine.” Paul said nervously.

“He looks kind of satanic and emo don’t you think?” Kristen asked.

“No...why would you think that?” Paul asked.

“Well one he’s wearing all black and weird makeup and clothes, two his whole vibe screams satanic, and three, he just looks like he needs Jesus.” Kristen responded.

Manson rolled his eyes. “Oh please, have you seen what you’re wearing right now? Don’t even try to come for my outfit today when you look like you raided a 50’s housewife’s closet, sister!” He snapped.

Kristen stood agape at the man’s response. She huffed and said, “Well! I better get going now. I have a lunch to go to with some of the ladies from my church group and I don’t want to miss it. See you later.” And with that, she walked out the door and left, slamming it behind her as she did.

“If that’s the kind of girl you like to be with, then no wonder you’re gay.” Manson snapped and strutted upstairs, leaving Paul to wonder what he’s gotten himself into.

Paul spent the next week trying to balance his relationship with his girlfriend with his relationship with Manson. He would spend at least six hours of his day with Kristen and take her out somewhere, leaving his kids with Manson. But when those six hours were over, he left his kids with Kristen and dedicated the rest of his time to Manson, taking him out to places as well, and then coming back home and making out during Monster’s Inc with him. Of course, this schedule management was very flawed and something was obviously going to go wrong eventually.

It all started on a chilly afternoon. Paul and Manson were cuddling in front of Paul’s rose garden, admiring the beauty of his backyard. In Manson’s hair, was a little rose that Paul had picked and used to pull some of his hair back. 

“I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this but...you’re beautiful.” said Paul smiling at his beloved controversial satanist. 

Manson blushed. “I’m really not. I have an incel chin and I’m covered in scars but thank you.” 

Paul kissed one of Manson’s scars. “Your imperfections and scars are part of what make you so beautiful. At least to me.” He smiled.

Manson looked him dead in the eye and said “My scars are self-inflicted and a result of my struggle with mental illness and trauma that I’ve gone through in my life but okay.” 

“Uhh...well...you’re still beautiful so quit arguing over it.” Paul responsed.

Manson giggled, and he and Paul began to kiss ever so passionately.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?” 

It was...Kristen!!!!

Paul and Manson froze dead in their tracks. Paul was fucked and Manson was ready to fight a bitch. Kristen was seething with rage over what she just saw. 

“I can’t believe you’re, y-you’re a-“ Kristen started.

“Look I’m sorry I cheated on you but-“ Paul started but was soon cut off.

“NO! I can’t believe you’re a homosexual! And you never told me!” Kristen screeched.

Paul started “But I-“ 

“No! Just don’t even say another word! I can’t believe you were gay the whole time! I hate the world!” Kristen screamed before she ran away crying. 

Paul sighed. He looked up at Manson who looked really guilty.

“She was a nasty skank bitch but she didn’t deserve to be cheated on like that. I’m so sorry I ruined your relationship Paul, I should probably go now.” Manson said somberly, and ran away crying as well. 

Paul now sat at his rose garden alone, wondering what to do.

“Whatever shall I do?” Paul asked nobody.

Suddenly Jesus came down from the heavens and said “What the fuck do you think asshole? Go apologize to the little bastard and make up with him again so I don’t have to watch him bitch and moan at everyone about how shitty you are.” 

“What about Kristen?”

“She was a fuckin skank anyway don’t even bother.” 

“But I-“ 

“Go now or I’ll send you to Hell right now!”

“Ugh, fine.” Paul said.

And with that, Jesus vanished and Paul now had one task.

Get the love of his life back.

And so he began his search. He walked around the neighborhood, called out for Manson’s name, asked people if they saw him, but no matter what, nobody could help him find him. 

Drip, drip

Rain started pouring from the sky, so Paul decided to end his search for now, put up his umbrella, and head back to his house, and when he got back there, that’s where he saw him.

Standing at the door of his front porch, about to go inside, was Manson. He looked pretty upset and his face was covered in nasty ass tears cause he’s a lil bitch. 

And so he approached him.

“Go away. I’m going in to get my stuff and leave. I know I ruined your relationship and you probably hate me anyway!” Manson whined out. Paul shook his head, and pulled Manson under the umbrella and into a gross hug, which Manson reluctantly melted into. 

“I’m not mad. I didn’t even really like Kristen that much anyway cause she was a skank. I’m kinda glad our relationship is over.” Paul calmly spoke, stroking Manson’s hair and back. 

“Then why did you come back?” Manson asked.

Paul smiled. “Because I love you.” 

And with that, Paul pulled Manson in for a kiss. And not just a regular kiss. It was slow, romantic, and very passionate, which Manson happily accepted. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but they had to breathe eventually so they pulled apart. 

“I love you too.” Manson smiled, blushing. 

And from then on it was official. They were in love, they were now in a relationship. They now lived happily ever after, all because Paul ran Manson over with a fucking Volkswagen and Manson thought Paul was hot. 

The End


End file.
